


Until the end

by Timewaster87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agony, Angst, F/M, Pain, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Brett Talbot death scene.
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Until the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking pure angst with no happy ending, I don't even know why I did this. I am so sorry.

It was a long time before you understood what you meant to him, too long before you could fully understand what he meant to you. 

Tall and kind, Brett Talbot. He was the full package.

Maybe slightly more cocky than you'd have liked, but it was never a deal breaker... If anything it only seemed to add to his charm and likeability.

He was a determined character, the love he had for his sister and fierce protection of her made him the kind of man father's were afraid that their daughters would never bring home. 

He was perfect. Not too much, not too little. Like gravity, purposeful and grounding. The boy had knocked you off your feet more times than you could count and you didn't even play lacrosse. 

This was the last thing he deserved, to be running for his life, hunted like an animal. After all, he was your Brett and you wish this wasn't the first and last time that he tells you that he loves you but now you know that it would be.

You wish that you hadn't dismissed his confession because you were too focused on getting him out of there, taking him somewhere safe.

It was all in vein of course, even with a true alpha on your side. The hunters had been too much, Brett Talbot and Lori Talbot still hadn't made it and it had broken you.

"I need you, so please don't leave me." The words sound desperate and deranged cracking every so often. When your veins stop running black, refusing to pull anymore pain from his body, you know that he's gone but you keep pulling even when Liam roars somewhere behind you. You still can't give up and it isn't until Lori's bleary gaze finds your own that you know that she was gone too... She'd loved him more than life itself and pushed herself too hard, taking too much of his pain.

Watching the people you love more than anything slip away in such an inhumane way is unforgivable. 

Sometimes the ability to endure wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. If anything it had made you more unsympathetic towards the world, after all why should you care about a world that had taken everyone away that you'd ever loved? They were all you had and now you had nothing.

Even death couldn't destroy the bond between the three of you and if it was the last sane thought you would ever have you know Monroe would pay for this. You would personally see to it.


End file.
